


HP characters x Readers

by MentallyUnstable245 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Tried, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MentallyUnstable245
Summary: Bunch of short things i wrote.





	1. Harry x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really wrote in this style before, so if you have any tips, feel free to comment.

A green eyed boy sits next to you in class  
You take notice of him  
You see how his eyebrows furrow in concentration while working.  
You see how his hair sways in the wind, revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar  
One day you decide to say hi to him  
He smiles and says hi back, then asks your name  
You tell him what it is, he smiles and says he likes it.  
Then he tells you his name, “Harry” but you already know what his name is, everyone does.  
You two start to talk more, You meet his friends.  
You take a liking to them all, they seem funny and caring.   
Harry starts to talk with you more.  
You guys tell each other jokes and secrets.  
Once the school year ends you go with him to his friends house, only for a while though, because you don't want to be a burden.  
Molly says it's okay if you stay, but you insist on going back home.   
Once you're home, you spend summer with your family. You write letters to Harry and his friends frequently.   
The summer's over before you know it and just like that you're back at Hogwarts.  
You find Harry and his friends, and you guys pick up the year like the last one never ended.  
Pretty soon all of you are closer than ever before. Especially you and Harry.  
The year goes on and you and Harry get even closer.   
Then before you know it, the year is over, and you’re waiting to board the train with Harry by your side   
You notice a small blush start to creep up on his face. You wonder why that is.  
He pulls you to the side and gives you a hug. You guys stand there for a moment, enjoying the others embrace.   
You hear the train pull into the station, so you break the embrace, wishing that it could never end. From the look on his face, Harry thinks the same.  
Then as you say goodbye and start to walk away, he grabs the sleeve of you shirt, stopping you from going any further.   
You turn back to him. His face is now a scarlet red.  
“I...well..I..really like...you..” He says, stumbling over his words  
You smile, “I really like you too”   
“No, I..I mean that...I like you...as more than just a friend” He stutters out, blush seeming to get even darker.  
Your eyes widen, Harry's a really nice guy, and you’ve wanted this for a while now, but, you're not sure if you the right person for him. Maybe you could just try it out, “I..I like you too...as more than a friend”   
Harry smiles and hugs you again.   
“Make sure to write!” He says as he runs to the train, probably to tell his friends what just happened.  
“I will, every day!” You say as you wave to him and start to run to the train.  
You smile to yourself as you make your way to a empty spot on the train.  
You think about what happened and smile again, imagining what could become of you two


	2. Hermione x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the name states

There’s a girl that sits next to you in class.  
She answers every question the teacher asks.  
You like that about her, it seems confident, she’s not afraid to show off her skills.  
She’s very attractive too, not in the conventional way.  
She’s beautiful in her own way, beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, beautiful mind.  
One day you decide to ask her for some help with your homework, at least that's the excuse you're going to use.   
You ask her to help you, and she smiles at you and shows you how to solve the problems, but that's it.   
You wait a week, and ask her to help you again, this time you plan it. You guys are going to a small coffee shop.   
When you get there, the girl, who’s name you’ve gathered to be Hermione, is already there. You sit down and apologize for being late.   
She brushes it off, says “I was early”   
You notice she hasn't got a coffee yet, you offer to get her one.  
She smiles, “sure, that'd be nice”   
You smile and ask her what kind she wants, she tells you, and you hurry off to order.  
While you're in line you notice her, watching the outside world through a window. She seems deep in thought.  
You come back with the coffees, she looks at you quickly, startled by your sudden presence.   
You both laugh and you slide the coffee over. She takes a sip.   
“Isn't it hot?” You ask, breathing cool air into your coffee in attempts to cool it down.  
She looks at you, “Oh, no, not really” she says looking down at the beverage once again.  
You both take out the assigned work and she walks you through the problems.   
You guys have a nice conversation as well.  
“Wanna do this again?” You ask, blushing slightly.  
She smiles back and gets up from her seat,  
“It’s a date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but still cute


End file.
